cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Galen Slarwalker
Galen Slarwalker was a former Jedi Master who lived on Dantooine with his wife Vara Slarwalker at the time of the Clone Wars and the Shadow Conflict. He lost both his sons, Ganner Slarwalker and Cade Slarwalker but later reunited with them. Biography Early life Little is known about Galen's early life, but he was raised as a Jedi on Coruscant. He was friends with Sen Qorbin, but was separated from him when presumed dead on a mission. Leaving the order to wander the galaxy, he eventually fell in love with Vara and went to live with her on Dantooine. Together they had two sons, Ganner and Cade. Ganner, the older son, was found by Jason Battleboots and Galen allowed him to be taken to the Jedi Temple. The younger son, Cade, was kidnapped for unknown purposes by Dylan Antiunknown. Galen searched for his son for years before finally returning to Dantooine to meditate on the whereabouts of his son. The Temple Duel When Darth Massikus (in Ganner's body) followed Yula Ardinn to the ruins of a Jedi Temple on Dantooine, Galen quickly arrived on the scene, fighting off Arek Saris and escaping with Ganner while Yula escaped in the chaos. He sensed that Ganner was dealing with an internal threat and managed to enter his mind to help him fight off Massikus, giving Ganner full control over his body again. Galen was briefly reunited with his son, but Ganner had a new mission to pursue. Galen gave him an orange lightsaber crystal that had formerly belonged to his master before he left to remember him by. This crystal would later become the potent white crystal inside Ganner Slarwalker's Lightsaber. The Final Year Galen would finally be reunited with Cade in 19 BBY, when he called all of his friends together for one last goodbye before he purused his destiny to defeat Darth Massikus once and for all. When the reunion was over, Ganner gave out his holorecordings to everyone present. Galen immediately watched his to discover that it contained a request from Ganner to accompany him to Carlac. Galen immediately agreed to go with his son, and would spend the next year being taught the secrets of the Shadow Assassins by Ganner. Eventually, Massikus (now in Yula's body) made his move, culminating in a duel with Ganner intended to lead him back to Ganner and Galen's secret base, where Galen waited in the shadows for an opening to attack Massikus. The plan worked, and Galen impaled Massikus with Ganner's lightsaber, but Massikus made one last desperate attempt at taking control over Ganner's body. Galen was unable to do anything but watch as Ganner wrestled for control, and, realizing he could not be certain he would win, stabbed himself through the heart with his lightsaber. Galen managed to save Yula, and would later be part of Ganner's funeral. Resurgence After the Binding of Ganner Slarwalker, visited Galen on Dantooine. Hans Novastar convinced Galen to help them defeat Decien, and promised protection for Vara. Personality and traits Galen was far off from a typical Jedi, having left the Order and formed attachments to his sons and wife. However, he still followed the majority of the Jedi Code and even spent time meditating in the ruins of an ancient Jedi Temple near where he lived. A caring father who wanted what was best for his children, Galen allowed his first son, Ganner, to become a Jedi, and spent years searching for Cade after he was kidnapped. The loss of both his sons hurt him deeply, and he felt much happier when he was reunited with them. Galen became close to Ganner during their time on Carlac, and while saddened, accepted his son's sacrifice. Powers and abilities Galen was decently powerful in the Force, being able to easily defeat Arek Saris and help Ganner overcome Massikus' control. Ganner would later teach Galen the techniques used by the Shadow Assassins, and by the time of the massacre on Carlac, Galen was strong enough to hide his presence from Massikus himself, and was crucial in defeating him a second time. Appearances *Ganner Slarwalker (First appearance) *The Hunted *Resurgence Antimatter Squadron Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Former Jedi Category:Farmer Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-CWA Characters Category:Legends of the Force Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Force Sensitive